Hands
by goldenwing57
Summary: Just a cute little drabble between Rin and Sesshoumaru, no romance. Rin has a sudden fascination with hands and what makes them different. Cuteness ensues.


Hands

They had stopped to rest for the afternoon in a grassy meadow on a particularly sunny day. A two-headed dragon kept watch over the campsite while the toad imp was off in a nearby stream, determined to catch the next meal. Meanwhile, a daiyoukai was resting against the lone tree with his eyes closed, listening to the youngest member of his small entourage running around and doing this-and-that.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. Sesshoumaru, not sensing any danger, slowly opened his eyes, only to find Rin sitting on the grass. She had her hands out in front of her and appeared to be examining them carefully, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. A question was bubbling in that mind of hers, the answer for which would take a great deal of thought, if such an answer even existed.

"Rin." She scampered over.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?" It was nigh impossible for anyone else, but Rin could sense that he was genuinely curious to know what was going on in her mind.

"Well, my lord, I was wondering," Rin began, " could I please hold your hand?"

_A strange request, _he thought, but he wordlessly obliged. Rin sat down next to him and took his hand in both of hers.

She started by running her hands over his. Then, she carefully examined each finger from where it connected to his palm to his claws, occasionally moving it this way and that. She appeared deep in thought as she did that.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru watched his young charge out of the corner of his eye. His mind couldn't help but think back on all of the things that that hand had seen, all of the wars fought and blood spilled in the centuries past. He could count on the fingers of his single hand the creatures, human and demon alike, that had encountered that hand and lived to tell the tale. However, he seemed to have found a new purpose for that hand.

As Rin carefully studied her lord's hand, thoughts about the hands of all of the people she had ever met came into her mind. Her mama and papa's hands showed her love. They guided her during those few short years that she knew them. When her family was murdered by the cold and callous hands of bandits, the villagers' hands showed her malice as they beat her. They treated her no better than the insects in the dirt.

This hand, her lord's hand, however, was different. It showed her neither the love of her parents nor the malicious intent of the villagers and bandits. She couldn't think of a word to describe what it meant to her. She had seen it fell many foes, but knew not of the true number of those that had fallen to it. It gave her protection from any type of harm and courage to face whatever laid ahead. Ah, yes, she found the word - strength. It showed her strength. Strength to keep her safe, no matter what.

Rin placed her hand with outstretched fingers in Sesshoumaru's. She marveled at the sight, for her entire hand only just barely fit into his palm. It was only for a moment, though, as his fingers closed around hers.

When Rin looked up and beamed, she saw golden eyes turned toward her and the slightest hint of a smile meant only for her. In that moment, the child knew that his strength would always be around to protect and provide for her.

Rin appeared to have reached whatever conclusion she was looking for. However, Sesshoumaru still didn't know what it was.

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord?"

"What was it you wanted to know?" Rin, having forgotten her original question, had to think for a moment.

"I wanted to know why some people's hands are different from others," she replied with the most innocent of smiles.

"Hn."

"It's because of the kinds of things that they do with them. People who are cruel and mean have different hands from people who are loving and kind."

_Interesting, _he thought.

A short while later, Jaken was met with a cold glare when he squawked about the indignity of the sight before him upon his return return from the stream.

"But, milord, she...!" Jaken cried, his voice trembling with the fear of what he knew was coming.

"Jaken. Shut. Up."

"Yes, milord!"

Rin was asleep, her hand still shrouded by her lord's. She had arranged herself in his fur and leaned against his shoulder, only to doze off, all of her energy gone and curiosity satisfied...for the moment, at least.

While Jaken went off to cook the fish that he had caught, Sesshoumaru's eyes softened infinitesimally as his smooth gaze traveled to his young ward.

_This hand has found a new purpose, indeed, for it is no longer _just _for a sword. I, Sesshoumaru, finally understand what Father meant. With this hand, I will shield this child from the cruelty of this world, no matter the cost. After all, that is what a parent does._

Rin, as if she could read his thoughts, smiled and murmured in her sleep as she pulled the fur closer to her. In that moment, they both knew that they would always be together in some way, come what may.


End file.
